a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a compact retrofocus-type wide-angle photographic lens system for which the overall length of the lens system is small, diameter of the front lens is small and the back focal length is approximately 1.34 times the focal length of the lens system as a whole.
B. Description of the Prior Art
For compact wide-angle photographic lens systems having a front lens of small diameter, it is generally difficult to favourably correct astigmatism and curvature of field over the whole field angle and, moreover, astigmatism especially aggravates in case of close-up photographing.